Dedicated
by K49
Summary: I don't know why I do the things I do when you're around. Implied Seiner.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, and if I did, so help the world.  
**Rating:** Teen just in case.  
**Summary:** I don't know why I do the things I do when you're around.  
**Pairings:** Implied Seiner.  
**Warnings:** Kind of dark? I guess?

A/N: Sorry writing this instead of updating Duality, but my muse was like, "Hey! Listen!" and I clicked Up C to get her to shut up. I don't know where I want to go with this... May end up being an excerpt? Notaclue, notaclue. May add to it later. Sort of short, and I'm going to treat it as a oneshot, I guess.

* * *

The only thing I could think about was nothing for a moment that seemed like eternity.

Then my mind slowly began piecing itself back together, one horrifying memory by one. Everywhere hurt so badly that it didn't. I think I tasted blood, but I couldn't tell. I wanted to open my eyes and see what was going on, but I couldn't tell if my eyes were already open or not. I think I couldn't breathe, even though I felt the mind numbing pain of every time I took a breath. Even then, it still felt like I was suffocating. I could hear both the pounding in my ear drums of my heart on overdrive, and the gasps and screams of people, and the distant but unmistakable sound of sirens. Coming for me. It was a weird feeling, to say at the very least.

I then was able to remember why I was in the predicament I was, and my eyes snapped open at the thought. The Twilight Town train. Seifer, turning back, waving at Fuu and Rai. The train turning a sharp corner and seemingly unable to stop in time, despite its amazing brakes. I had done what my instincts told me and ran forward with a strangled yell, my horrified expression puzzling the older blonde until he saw the vehicle from the corner of his eye. He then looked back at me with a look of plain shock and bewilderment, and by this time, my hands were firmly placed on his chest and shoving him backwards, hard. This all seemed to be happening in slow motion... even the impact of the train hitting me the very moment its famous brakes kicked in. All the air was shoved out of my lungs and I was sent flying, a crack of my head on the cement making me black out. I felt any exposed skin of mine scrape against the tracks and pavement as I slid, and by the time I skid to a halt, I was in shock.

Now that my eyes were opened and my head was somewhat clear in my sheer need to see if the person I had rescued was alright, I could see what was going on. A whole crowd of people were around me, whispering and crying, some kneeling beside me with hovering hands, unsure what to do. I heard a gasp or two as people recognized that I was conscious, but they were drowned out by the cry of pure despair coming from behind the large group of spectators. Someone called my name, and kept calling it, growing more and more desperate and frantic with each cry. I let out a small moan that was meant to mean something, but even I didn't know what.

"Hayner– Hayner! HAYNER! Fuck, _get out of my way_!"

I let out the unintelligible moan again, my half-open eyes darting around to find the source of the voice. He was okay, he was okay. I didn't care that it felt like my skin was on fire. I heard another familiar voice, using loud and curt two-worded sentences to get people to back up, along with a deeper voice, pretty much repeating the other, instead adding 'ya know?' to the end of each command.

Finally, I saw Seifer kneel in front of me, and his face swam into view, his wonderful, wonderful face, unharmed and unmarked. I felt my mouth tug up on one end, and I think I smiled. Seifer didn't return it.

"Shit, shit, shit," he gasped, horror coloring his face. Or I guess decoloring it. "Hayner? Can you hear me?" His voice was shaking, and I frowned. How could I not hear him...? I couldn't quite understand. I was slowly becoming more and more aware that I wasn't getting enough air... And was that me gasping? Why did it feel like someone was stabbing me every time I took a breath? I could hardly put together Seifer's increasingly panicked sentences, and how he was becoming... angry? He said something along the lines of, "How can you be so fucking STUPID? _Fuck_!" over and over again, punching the ground every time I heard him cuss. My awareness was fading now that I knew that the object of my rescue was okay, and I realized that I couldn't very well see, and had to blink to get the black clouds out of my vision. I couldn't breathe. The sirens were very close, now.

It was then when Fuu gasped and fell to her knees beside Seifer and stared not at my face, but my chest. Only a second later, I began to cough, which led to me gasping, which led to more coughing, which led to me howling in protest to the increasing burn in my chest. I twisted in the beginnings of a pained writhe when I froze, rolling back onto my side and coughing again, tears flowing from my tightly closed eyes. This time I coughed up blood, the metallic liquid splattering onto the pavement in front of my face. I heard a dead sort of helpless groan from Seifer and another of Fuu's gasps.

The sirens were nearly deafening now, and I could hear the sound of opening and closing doors, and more commands for everyone to back away. Fuu stood up again and went to meet with the paramedics, presumably, and I heard her tell them something in a surprisingly low voice, saying something about blood, irregular chest movement, and she hesitantly said, "Pneumothorax?" Whatever the hell that meant. I didn't know these medical terms.

The fire on my flesh didn't matter anymore, compared to the new sort of burning in my chest. I peeked open an eye to see Seifer standing up and backing away, his expression anxious and devastated. I didn't know that I reached out for him until I saw my own hand stretching towards his retreating figure, and the broken despair that twisted on his face in reply. His position was taken up by a paramedic dressed in white and light blue, and the hands that began to touch and poke my face and neck were clad with rubber white gloves. I hadn't realized that I was sobbing, and it was only adding to the agony in my torso. I was going to die. There was no doubt about it. I was either going to suffocate or cough up my entire circulatory system.

"Shh, it'll be okay, son," the paramedic told me as his hands expertly pressed against my neck. The words were hollow, not comforting at all. It was all procedure.

"I... can't—" I cut off, only gasping the word 'breathe'.

"It'll be okay, boy," the man said again. "We're going to roll you onto your back, okay? It might hurt a little, but we need to get you onto a stretcher, alright?" He didn't wait for my consent and took my shoulders, pushing me onto my back. A fresh cry tore from my throat as it felt like my ribs were daggers, digging into my insides. Like a magic trick gone horribly wrong. The useless howls faded into a gasping sort of sob as I was lifted by two paramedics onto a stretcher, then lifted on the stretcher onto a wheeled device. My eyes were closed again at this point, and I guess by the muffled whispered and talking and the dimming of light against my eyelids that I had been put into the back of the ambulance. The stretcher I was on was adjusted very slowly so I was more reclined than lying down, which helped the stabbing in my ribs, but very little. Enough for me to stop sobbing like a wimp.

Things were beginning to dull at a slow rate. It was as if I were on one side of a wall, and the world was on the other side. The voices of the paramedics were muffled, and I couldn't hear what they were saying, like I was pressing my ear to the barrier that was blocking me out. I could hear another voice, a more familiar one, but it, too, was stifled beyond understanding. After a little bit of unintelligible bickering, a sharp sort of noise thudded in my ears and the outside world was silenced. The ambulance door must've closed, yet I could still make out the voices of the medical crew. They were poking and prodding at me once more, and even the pain derived from that was sort of dull and unreal.

I couldn't hear the other voice, and frowned, blinking open my eyes. Everything was blurred and foggy, and even blinking wouldn't clear it. I looked to the side and saw a blob of a face, with a black something on top.

"S'fer?" I managed between gasps. I was silenced by an emergency worker taking my chin and holding me still as he put a tube down my throat. I choked around the thing and tried to rip it out, and ended up having my arms pinned to my sides. I stopped struggling when I found the tube made it so I was finally getting enough air. I ceased squirming and drooped, exhaustion wracking my entire body. I blinked down at what seemed to be a tube going into my wrist, unable to recall them putting it there. But whatever it was was successfully numbing the stabbing in my chest and the fire on my skin, and allowing the exhaustion my body was feeling finally reach my shock-induced mind.

I nearly forgot about the familiar blur to my right until a rough yet gentle hand clasped my own, and a quiet and shaky voice said, "I'm here, chicken wuss. I'm right here."

* * *

_A/N: I always thought the little train thingy cruising about the heart of Twilight Town may cause some trouble someday. Again, dunno where I'm going with this, so it'll be a oneshot for now.  
_


End file.
